Handy
by tuuli-p
Summary: It started out as a hassle when Lukas's dishwasher stopped working, but it turned out to be a miracle when Mathias came and fixed it. Suddenly things started breaking a lot more in his apartment..


"Great."

He opened up his dishwasher, expecting shiny white plates to be staring back at him. But what he got was gross-smelling, stained dishes.

Lukas's nose cringed, disgusted by the sight. He was known by his friends as a clean freak, and these unclean dishes just weren't cutting it. Not only were they not clean, but this had been the third time he had attempted to clean the dishes. It was official, his dishwasher was broken.

There was always the handyman that the apartment complex held on retainer. It was cheaper for him to go that route instead of calling another one... But the handyman who worked for the apartment was as gross as the unclean dishes in the dishwasher. He smelled bad, he didn't know what manners even were, and he was always coughing. Lukas was very afraid of being sick and didn't like being around sick people to begin with, let alone sick AND dirty people. But being a college student, Lukas didn't have much of a choice. Beggars couldn't be choosers, they couldn't afford it.

With a sigh, he removed his cellphone from his pocket and called the main office. They picked up relatively quick, and the secretary greeted him with a cheery voice. "Hello, Lukas Bondevik! How can I help you?"

"Yeah, could you send the handyman up to my apartment? The dishwasher broke." He explained.

"Why of course! He'll be out immediately." Assured the woman. he was sure it was just in her job description, but she really did sound happy to help him out. That calmed his nerves just a little bit.

"Thank you so much. Goodbye." He said before hanging up his phone and returning it to his front pocket.

All he could do was wait for the handyman to show up, so he decided to stay close to the living room so he could unlock the door for him. Lukas plopped onto the gaudy green couch, snatching the remote from the coffee table and turning on the television. It was an old, boxy T.V., not able to afford much better as a college student. It was all he needed though, suiting him. He was not a huge fan of technology, being more of one with nature. There was no need for him to be caught up on the latest tech trends.

Likewise, the blonde ended up watching a documentary about puffins on Animal Planet. A smile formed across his lips, he adored puffins. They reminded him of his little brother.

The doorbell rang out, about twenty-five minutes into the puffin documentary. Eager to have his broken dishwasher fixed, he rose to his feet and immediately opened the door. "Hello Mr. Dooley, thanks for-"

Lukas couldn't even finish his sentence, because that man was NOT Mr. Dooley.

"Hey! Sorry I'm not the usual guy, he up and quit. You can call me Mathias!" Lukas barely heard his words. He was too focused on what he looked like. When you were expecting a disgusting looking old man, seeing a walking sex God was a little shocking.

He had golden hair, but thick and dark eyebrows. His jawline was so sharp that it could probably harm someone. His cheekbones... Mathias's face was structured perfectly. Why was he a handyman? He could have easily been a model. And it wasn't just a nice face, you could easily see his muscly arms with that tight t-shirt... Lukas swallowed, blinking quick a few times. "Uh, yeah... Hey. It's the dishwasher. The dishwasher is broken..."

Mathias laughed. "Yeah, they told me. Just sit back and relax, I'll fix it up real good!"

Great, his personality just had to be charming, too. The Norwegian was a little shaken up, so he simply stepped aside so the handyman could enter and stayed quiet. And just like Mathias had promised, the dishwasher was fully functional a mere ten minutes later.

"Hey, I'm done!" The voice cut the silence. Lukas had calmed down in the time it had taken for him to fix up the dishwasher, and had resumed the puffin documentary. The student walked into his kitchen to examine his work. True to his word, the dishwasher was roaring successfully. He smiled.

"Thanks. Here, take this." The handyman was free to everyone at the apartment, being paid for by the apartment itself. But cute handymen got tips in Lukas's book, and he handed Mathias a fair amount of compensation.

Prince Charming had to reject it, of course. "I couldn't possibly take that! The apartment has me covered, so don't even worry about it."

Lukas flashed him the most enthralling smile he could manage. Fortunately, Mathias wasn't the only good-looking man in that room. "I insist."

"Well, if you put it that way." The handsome man laughed, gently accepting the money from him. He opened up his worn-out brown wallet and stuffed in the money before returning it to his pocket. "Call the front desk you ever need me, okay? And thanks for the tip, it means a lot!"

Oh, he would no longer be hesitating to call the front desk anymore. "Of course. Have a good day." Lukas assured him.

Mathias saw his way out that day, and eventually found himself coming in very frequently from then on.

The next week, the shower drain was clogged. The week after it was the sink. Two days after the sink incident, the stove wasn't working. Three weeks after that the fridge was broken, and then the television started acting funny. Mathias wasn't the brightest bulb, but he had been over to change the light bulbs a few days after the television was fixed. Even he was able to put together that things in Lukas's house were breaking more often than they should have been breaking. This notion wasn't solidified until the final event- his toaster breaking.

"So, why don't you just buy a new toaster?" He inquired as he selected a screwdriver that could help him in this toasty endeavor.

Lukas had his hands crossed, watching over Mathias as he tinkered with his toaster. He shrugged. "I don't have a lot of money, so I figured I would get you to fix it."

The handyman wasn't quite sure if he should tell Lukas that he was onto him. On one hand, he did like the attention and didn't want that to change. But it would be nice to hang out with Lukas and not have to fix something... Ultimately, this was getting ridiculous. Who called a handyman to fix a toaster!? What next, was his blow dryer going to break?

Mathias let out a small sigh. He wasn't annoyed by the situation really, it was just getting out of hand. "You know, handymen don't normally come out and fix toasters."

"I'm pretty sure they do on The Sims." Was Lukas's best response. This amused Mathias, was his scale for real life interactions based on such a silly game? He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Would you mind me coming over to play The Sims sometime then?"

There was a silence, the only sound to be heard in the room was the metallic clanking sounds the toaster made when Mathias flipped it over to examine it.

"Yeah, I'd like that. When do you get off work?" Lukas asked.

"I get off at nine." The Dane assured him, "That sound good?"

His customer only nodded, and the silence was returned until the toaster was fully operational. To test it out, Lukas popped in a piece of toast. It came out perfectly toasted, just as Mathias had predicted it would. The muscular man grinned, proud of his work, and turned to Lukas for the normal tip.

Instead, he just took a bite of the toast, not even reaching for his wallet. Mouth full, he spoke, "You'll get your tip when you show up for The Sims."

That line solidified every suspicion that Mathias had that Lukas had been breaking things in order to get him at his home. Not like he minded. He was looking forward to playing The Sims with him that night. But with this information in mind, he gave his customer a wink before turning to leave. "I'll seeya later then."

Mathias's workload was fairly small that day, having to fix a dishwasher for a couple that lived in another building. Lukas spent the time tidying up his house. Not because he wanted to impress Mathias or anything, of course. After all, it was just The Sims.

But nine o'clock came quick, and Mathias was at the door again. He was welcomed with a brief "hello" before having a PlayStation controller shoved into his hands.

The two made characters based off themselves, not feeling creative enough to come up with anything else. Mathias made sure his was totally ripped as a joke, though in reality he did have a pretty body. Lukas nearly made himself an alien, which amused his guest to an extreme for some reason. He roared in laugher at the prospect.

"I'm gonna get alllllllll the boys and girls in this town to love me!" Proclaimed the handyman as his Sim ran circles around Lukas's.

This caused the shorter man to raise an eyebrow. He did say girls and boys, right? That implied he was bisexual, which meant...

Lukas decided to be dangerous and made a bold statement. "I think I'll just settle for the men."

"I don't blame ya. Guys are pretty nice, but boobs are nice too." Shrugged Mathias as his Sim took a job as a handyman in-game.

The pair remained fairly silent, focusing on their games. Occasionally one would laugh when the other sim did something silly, but not many words were exchanged until something fairly ironic happened.

"Hey, Mathias." Lukas was grinning, staring at the screen.

"What?"

"The dishwasher broke."

For a minute, Mathias thought he was joking. But there it was, a smoking dishwasher right in front of Lukas's sim. Laughter immediately filled the room, both men amused by the event.

He gave Lukas another wink. "Don't worry, I can fix that one, too."

As his sim went to work, the real-life Lukas rolled his eyes. "You sure do wink a lot."

"It's mostly because I'm pretty sure my sim wants to woo-hoo your sim, so I'm trying to charm you for his sake."

There was a silence. Lukas had to think on what he meant like that. The sims were based closely on them, was that code that Mathias really wanted to 'woo-hoo' with him? He certainly wouldn't mind it, and Lukas wasn't exactly a prude for one. He glanced back at the handyman, "Is that some code to ask me to have sex with you? Because I have to say, it isn't very sexy."

Mathias grew a devilish smirk. "Hey, I never said that I was the one who wanted to woo-hoo, it was my sim. But now that you mention it, I don't think I would mind much."

"I can't take your proposal seriously if you keep calling it woo-hooing." Lukas scoffed, but did find his sense of humor amusing.

That smirk changed into a childish pout. Mathias sure was quite the expressive guy. "Well, I don't think I wanna woo-hoo you if you can't accept me calling it that."

He rolled his eyes. "Is the rest of your dirty talk any better than this?"

"It mostly consists of bad jokes about me being a handyman, but I'm told I'm decent in bed so that should make up for it." It almost seemed like this was a joke for Mathias, with all the jokes he was cracking. But his tone did seem quite serious despite these words.

Lukas sighed, setting down the PlayStation controller. "I suppose I could be the judge of that."

"So we are gonna woo-hoo? That's great!" Mathias exclaimed, still using that stupid term. He set down his controller as well, taking that proposal seriously.

The smaller man groaned, "Seriously, quit calling it that. It was cute the first few times but since we are actually gonna have sex-"

His point was lost to the kiss that Mathias bestowed upon his lips. After a point of surprise in which his eyes widened, he quickly closed them and allowed it to just... Happen. His lips ended up being a lot more soft than he had imagined when he examined them while he fixed up his sink. And he knew how to use his tongue very well...

They separated, but kept their faces pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, both men panting. It was a heinously sensual moment, until Mathias said those words in a hushed, still-sexy voice.

"Woo. Hoo."

(A/N: I may continue this if you all want me to! If I did so, the next chapter would be smut and I may delve deeper into their relationship if you would like. But I will only continue if you let me know in the reviews! Please tell me how you liked this and if you would like me to continue. I appreciate it! Thank you for reading. -Tuuli)


End file.
